Kisses & Wine
by craZy18gurl
Summary: A New Year spent like any other...mostly doing nothing. Balthier/Fran


**Kisses & Wine**

- - - -

"Look at them Fran. Wasting themselves away as they celebrate the coming of another year they are sure to foolishly expend like they did their previous. They feast to the dawn of a new day and tomorrow they shall return to whining and complaining about their everyday dilemmas and destitutions. I ask you, what is it they are truly celebrating?"

"You wish to join them."

"They have free wine. Really all that is special about tonight."

Fran, adorned without her helm and arm gear with her hair let open, allowed a slight smile. She stood beside her partner, Balthier, who lay upon the lush grass atop a hill in the Tchita Uplands under the star sprinkled sky. In the distance was the port of Balfonheim which was booming with lights and cheers. In a matter of an hour, calendars would read the dates of the New Year.

"Precisely why I brought this," Fran said, raising the object in her hands.

Balthier looked up to his Veira companion as she took a seat beside him, taking quick notice of the bottle in her hand. "What this?" he inquired as he took the bottle, "a 50 year old Arcadian Red Wine? Fran," Balthier looked towards the Veira, "you are an absolute darling."

"I chose to hoard our provision then to hastily consume them," Fran said as she watched Balthier sit up and shake the bottle of wine.

With a flick of his thumb, Balthier popped off the cork and chortled as a stream of foam flowed out of the bottle. Not letting too much get away, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a large chug. "Ahhh…" Balthier sighed happily and he laid back on his arm.

The two pirates sat together watching the Port's New Year festivities. They both shared no interest in celebrating New Years amongst a crowd, but allowed themselves a break from their life of piracy to relax and relish in only each other company.

"So Fran, what are your Resolutions for this New Year?" Balthier asked, passing the bottle to his partner.

The two pirates did not believe in the New Year Resolutions. Balthier claimed them as empty promises to make the year seem it would not go to waste. Fran calls them silly. However, for their own amusement, it became a game between the two, to create outlandish and comical resolutions for themselves. All the more to poke fun at the New Year's celebration.

"For starters," Fran said accepting the bottle from her partner. "I shall cut my hair. Secondly, lose weight." She paused to take a sip from the wine as Balthier sniggered. "Thirdly, start donning pink and finally change my profession from this unmoral life of pirating."

"Oh? To what?"

"Striper," Fran said nonchalantly taking another sip of wine as Balthier burst into laughter. She handed the bottle back to Balthier.

"Brava Fran," Balthier exclaimed as he accepted the bottle back from Fran. "I wish you luck and look forward to the hopeful completion of your oaths," he said before taking a chug of wine.

"And what of your Resolutions, pirate?" Fran asked as she lay down beside Balthier.

"Oh, well, for the coming year, I shall change my name, again, to Lucifer."

"You tire of Captain McBooty?"

"I am under the impression that name makes me seem like a womanizing scoundrel," Balthier said with a faux apprehensive expression. "Next, I shall start donating my riches to charity. Around 0.25 percent yearly. Start wearing underwear, yours specifically. Begin considering other men's feeling when I steal their gold and women. And finally, take up ballet."

"You have set yourself for quite the challenge," Fran said looking to Balthier.

"Not really," Balthier smirked towards Fran, "considering I have no intentions of seeing to them."

The two giggled, Fran rather barely, and looked up to glittering sky. They lay in silence, listening to the cheers which hollered from the Port. Balthier then turned his head towards Fran.

"By the way, I was serious when I said I would start wearing your underwear," he said.

"I'm sure," Fran spoke, casually.

Balthier smirked, "no, really. Look," he then dug his thumb into his trousers and pulled out a strap which Fran recognized to be of one of her thongs.

"Balthier!" Fran exclaimed, abruptly sitting up causing Balthier to flinch back assuming she would pounce him. "Are you in your senses?!"

"Not since I was 12," Balthier sniggered pushing the strap back into his pants. "Do not worry, I will return it."

"Do not bother, you may keep it now."

"Oh, why thank you. You're free to wear my underwear if you please."

Fran glared down at Balthier as she lay back down on the grass with a huff.

As the hour diminished, the two continued to enjoy each other's company and it was not long before the cheers of the Port alerted them of the remaining seconds of the current year. Together in one voice the people of the Port began to chant the final 10 seconds. While the Port was bursting with enthusiasm; in contrast, the two pirates continued to lie solemnly beside each other.

_3…2…1…Happy New Years!_

The Port erupted into cheers as fireworks zipped into the air and exploded into flowers of light into the sky.

"Happy New Year, Fran," Balthier said blandly, part of his speech becoming muffled as he brought the bottle of wine to lips.

"Happy New Year to you too, Balthier," Fran responded, watching the fireworks glitter the sky.

The music from the Port resumed, picking up a cheerful tune. Balthier listened to the ebullient melody for a few seconds then pushed himself up and looked down at Fran.

"Well then, it is time to pucker up, Fran," he said as he crouched over Fran, straddling her. Fran inwardly groaned as she rolled her eyes. Balthier may not be one to engage in the New Year's festivities, but he certainly would not pass up on a New Year's kiss.

"No thank you, Balthier," Fran said as her partner leaned his face closer to hers.

"Oh show a little enthusiasm. You owe me a kiss from last year as well," Balthier said as he dove his head to meet his lips with Fran's, though she was quick to avert them. Balthier attempted to capture her lips again but she was too swift as she averted his lips yet again. "Fran…" Balthier bleated, his head dancing from left to right, trying to catch Fran's lip.

Fran sighed. Knowing he would not give up until he received his kiss, Fran raised her head up to Balthier to place a chaste but swift kiss over his lips.

"Now was that so difficult?" he asked, a boyish smirked adorning his face. "My second kiss, please?" he inquired before leaning his head down again.

"Balthier…" Fran said impatiently.

"Do not have me resort to force now, for the sake of your humility and my physical health," he said, his smirk more cunning now. Fran cocked an eyebrow at him. She could utilize force herself but perhaps she best spare him the bruising, for his humility at vey least. Releasing a deep breath, she leant her head up and placed one last kiss on his lips.

Balthier was hoping to capture her lips for a second longer but his partner knew him well. He hummed pleasantly as he leaned his head back. "Now how about a third one while we're at it?"

Fran shoved Balthier off her as he chuckled heartedly. "Such lack of generosity. You wound me, Fran." Balthier said dramatically, holding his hand to his heart.

"Not yet I have,"

"You are such a sadist," Balthier said, leaning over to Fran, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

Placing her hand against his face, Fran's pushed Balthier's face back, "And you are such a child."

Balthier chortled, lying back down upon the grass and staring up into the night sky. His eyes trailed across the stars, sighting constellations and creating those of his own. He took in the fresh scent of the blissful breeze that passed, refreshing and cool against his skin.

Balthier turned to glance at Fran before looking back up at the stars. His mouth then suddenly broke into a smirk. "You know…" he started, leisurely taking a sip of wine, "I do not see why you choose to resist my rousing charm and devilishly handsome visage."

"And what makes you think I find your charm rousing and your visage…_handsome_?" Fran asked, placing mockery emphasis upon 'handsome'. Balthier responded with a sneer to which his partner responded with a solemn gaze, riding him of his smirk.

"Hmph," Balthier hummed, very chic like, "Well…just so you know, I do not find you all that attractive either," Balthier jested.

"I never believed that you did."

"Oh?"

"Well I would assume your kind took more liking to the same sex."

Balthier quirked his eyebrows and was silent for a few seconds. He then gave Fran an irritated look. "How droll of you, Fran."

Fran merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as she took the bottle of wine from Balthier's hand. Silence consumed them once again, the merry music from the Port still ringing through the night. Balthier turned to Fran once more, his eyes kept low however as his mind wandered.

"I hope you know I was simply jesting with you about your attractiveness," Balthier said softly, presenting Fran with a wily smile. Fran looked at Hume beside her with the same solemn expression as before.

"I wasn't," she said shaking her head before turning back to stars and enjoying another taste of wine. Balthier guffawed as he turned back to the stars as well, deciding to play along with Fran's little game-or at least what he hoped was a game for he was not too keen on the idea of his dazzling Viera partner thinking him 'unattractive'.

"So, you find me…distasteful?" Balthier asked lightheartedly.

"Distasteful? Well, I do find you have odd features."

"Such as?"

"Your blunt nose, squinted eyes; one very noticeably larger than the other, your irregular lips, large and peculiarly shaped ears, your dry and weathered skin, uneven sideburn, and your unnatural seeming hair," Fran paused to take a look at Balthier who had a rather horrid expression, "yes, I believe distasteful would be the word."

Balthier slowly averted his gaze from Fran. Were they still playing a game? Either way, he found himself unconsciously feeling the structure of his nose. Balthier shook his head, clearing his thoughts and removing his hand from his nose. He then snatched the wine bottle from Fran's hand and took a large chug. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the taste of the sweet wine dissolved in his throat. He gazed at his partner.

"You're fat."

"That makes you obese."

Balthier smirked as he hoisted himself up on his elbow, "Well, if that is how you wish to play it, how about I tell you just what I think of you?" Without letting her answer, Balthier rolled onto his side and sat up, "I find you not distasteful, but unsightly."

"Is that so?" she asked casually.

"Yes actually," he said as he leaned over Fran, placing one hand over her side. "With your abnormal features, your unappealing skin tone, that unkempt hair and those ghastly nails," he spoke as he gradually leaned closer to Fran. "Looking at you makes me…" Balthier lowered his voice as he inched closer, "sick," he said almost seductively. "Your graceless, spiteful face revolts me. You are nothing but a cheap, wretched skank," his words contradicted his enticing tone, as he stared at his Viera companion, a crafty smirk adorning his face. "I'd find a Seeq more attractive than you."

Fran stoic demeanor remained unfazed as she returned Balthier's stare, his face hovering above hers. The corner of Balthier's lips twitched as Fran held his gaze. After what seemed like minutes, but truly seconds, she leant up so the tip of her nose poked against his.

"I find Vaan more attractive than you."

She might as well have slapped him, Balthier thought as his smirk immediately dissipated.

"…what?" Balthier asked solemnly. Fran only responded by tilting a delicate brow. Balthier huffed and pushed himself back from Fran.

"You've developed quite the sense of humor, Fran," Balthier said as he laid back into his former spot. Fran did not speak but averted her gaze to the stars. From then on silence overtook the two for a few a moments.

Soft melodies continued to resonate from the Port. Balthier was the first to break the silence.

"You honestly cannot find Vaan of all people to be the least bit attractive," Balthier chortled. He looked over to Fran who merely shrugged her shoulders. Balthier turned his eyes away from his partner as silence consumed them once again. He brought the bottle of wine to his lips and proceeded to drink all that was left.

Fran glanced at her partner as he greedily chugged the remaining nectar, "Will you not share any more with me?"

Balthier removed the bottle from his lips and took a second to gulp down the wine. "No. I've decided I do not like you," he said.

"Have I hurt your feelings?" Fran asked thoughtfully.

"My feelings are quite fine, thank you," Balthier said. Fran allowed herself a slight smile, knowing she had agitated her partner. For the third time, silence became them.

Balthier tapped his fingers over his torso, gazing up at the stars, connecting imaginary constellations. He rolled onto his side and hoisted up his head in his palm. He watched his partner as her eyes roamed the sky, taking no acknowledgment of his presence beside her. He drummed his fingers on the ground in hopes to attain her attention. When he didn't, he drummed his fingers twice. When she continued to ignore him, he began to incessantly drum his fingers. He eventually stopped when Fran finally turned her head to address him.

Balthier was silent for a moment before he inquired, "You think I'm cute, right?"

"Clearly I have dealt you much strain, Balthier. So I shall confess, everything I have said was to tease you," Fran admitted before returning her gaze to the stars. A smirk began to creep its way to Balthier's lip but he stopped himself and retained his sober expression.

"Of course, I knew."

"I'm sure."

"I would like to take back what I said about you, though."

"Oh?

"Yes, all that about a Seeq being more attractive than you."

"No, you said _you'd_ find a Seeq more attractive, something which has me worried for your sake."

"Let's not stray from the point at hand, Fran. What I wish to say is…" Balthier trailed off as he looked down into Fran's eye and caressed her cheek with his free hand that still held the wine bottle. Fran eyed the hand that trailed over her cheek suspiciously and looked up at her partner. "Fran, you are by far the most fascinating and beautiful woman I have ever met," he spoke in soft voice. "Your enchanting voice soothes my soul and your striking eyes make my skin tremble," Balthier began to lean his face down, "and your tantalizing…"

Fran interrupted Balthier by placing the tip of her pointed nail on the tip of his nose, "You may stop right there."

Balthier crossed his eyes, creating a comical look, to the sharp nail upon his nose as it pushed him back. Balthier smirked to himself as he looked back down at Fran. "It's your turn now." Fran responded with a questioning glance. "This would be the part where you tell me how devilishly gorgeous I am and that you die a little day by day whenever you see me. Then you profess your undying love for me and tell me how much I mean to you. But place more focus on how devilishly gorgeous I am."

Fran stared at Balthier for a moment. "Hmph," she subtly hummed before turning away.

"You'll find it is much easier to compliment someone than to slur them. Plus I believe you owe it to me after you mercilessly demoralized me and not to mention eternally disturb me with your little quip about Vaan, which parenthetically, far worse than I finding attraction in a Seeq. Goes to show what lousy taste you have. You'd think you'd enjoy the much finer things life has to offer, especially when it's standing right in front you, but of course not you rather-"

Balthier found himself interrupted when a pair of soft lips suddenly locked with his. It took him a second to acknowledge the kiss but just as he responded, Fran pulled back. She looked up at her partner, whose lips still remained slightly puckered, and offered a soft smile.

"Perhaps that should clarify you of my…tastes," she said. She gently smacked her hand against Balthier's lip, positioning them back into their appropriate form. Fran rested her head back and closed her eyes.

A charming smirk adorned Balthier's face, one that would have Fran smack his mouth one more time had her eyes been open, as he looked over his delightful partner. He suddenly remembered the bottle of wine still grasped in his hands. He shook it to estimate how much wine was left. A small but good amount remained for one person. Balthier looked back to his partner, "would you like some wine?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No thank you."

"You sure?" he asked, hovering the bottle over Fran.

"I'm sure."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked again, this time nudging her lips with the top of the bottle.

"Yes, Balthier, I am-" Fran's response became muffled when Balthier tilted over the wine bottle spilling the wine all over Fran's mouth. Fran spewed the wine as she immediately sat herself up and coughed. Balthier had instantly rolled away, laughing.

"How did that taste?" he asked.

Fran glared at Balthier as she wiped the wine from her mouth, "Bitter," she said irritably. "You may consider that kiss the one you would've received for the next New Year."

Balthier's grin diminished but was replaced with a contemplative expression, "could I have the year after kiss now as well?"

"How about you hand me that bottle and I give you something else?"

"Like I said, such a sadist."

- - -

A/N: I started writing this story 3 hours before the 2009 New Year, and I now finish…15 days before the next New Year…and ON the Islamic New Year. Heh, oh well.

This was meant to be a simple story, could've have the potential of further development but I decided to just stick with my initial flow. So, even though I wrote 60% of this story earlier in the year with my writing improving over time, C&C would be most appreciated.

Also, a lil' heads up, got a new Balthier/Fran website in the works, check out my profile a link.


End file.
